A Halfa No More
by PotterPhantom
Summary: Reality Trip instead of Freakshow turning himself full ghost as in the real movie, things change. How will Danny save his family and defeat Freakshow without his powers? Bear with me, this is my first non fullhumor fanfic. Mostly action adv. slight humor.


Chapter 1 quote: "Curse this infernal messy room, this looks like a job for…THE VACCUM CLEANER!" -Danny Phantom-

"Oh no, you do not get to leave this world with a smile." Freakshow said angrily as Danny saved his family and friends (again) from their death on a twisted version of a roller coaster.

"Why wouldn't I smile?" Danny asked Freakshow, smiling. "So what if you're the most powerful human on earth. No matter what you do I'm half ghost, and ah, you're not." Danny said dodging Freakshow.

**"I am the master of all reality." Freakshow said, getting frustrated.**

**"Oh, sure, but can you do _this?"_ Danny asked and stretched out around Freakshow's ray that was sent at him. The clowns in the audience went nuts. **

**"What? NO! He's not the star of this circus, I am, ME!" Freakshow screamed at the audience. **

**"Ghost powers," Danny said going invisible. "Ghost energy, ghost ghost ghost!" He said shooting 3 ghost rays that made a smiley face on Freakshow's hat. The clowns went nuts again, but they were clowns, they went nuts a lot. **

**"I will not…be upstaged…BY A GHOST!" Freakshow yelled angrily. The clowns booed him and threw stuff at him.**

**"Ah, half-ghost technically, but still _way _cooler than you." Danny said, mocking Freakshow.**

**"ENOUGH!" Freakshow freaked out. "I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all reality." Freakshow said. "And if you think being a half-ghost is so cool…"**

(A/N: Here's where I come in to change stuff.)

"What would happen if I took your powers away, and made you a human, just like me, then you could see how it feels for the rest of us!" Freakshow yelled. Danny gasped and started to fly. Freakshow caught his leg. "Maybe then, you'd learn to respect me".

"Dude, I was human for ah, fourteen years of my life, I think I know how it feels to not have ghost powers."

Freakshow ignored him and examined the reality gems. "Hmm…I should use a combination…the gem of form, to take away his ghostly form, and the gem of fantasy, to get me what I want." Freakshow smirked as Danny was zapped with a bolt of green lightning. His body sizzled as he hit the ground. He struggled to get back on his feet. He had just fallen over 30 feet. That could kill someone, if they weren't a halfa, he was turned back to Danny Fenton.

Danny looked around. There was no way that he could get the reality gauntlet off of Freakshow. Unless he could sneak up on him.

"Going ghost!" He shouted and nothing happened.

"You're doubting me? Oh sure, you think, he can't _really _take away my ghost powers. But you forget… I am the master of reality. NOTHING can stop me!" Freakshow shouted jubilantly. Danny gasped. _He's right; there's no way I can beat him. I can't reach the reality gauntlet, because I can't fly and I can't save the roller coaster. _Danny thought as he watched his family and friends and their families zoom past on the roller coaster. _What was it that Jazz said a few days ago about ghost envy?_

"JAZZ! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT GHOST ENVY LAST WEEK?" Danny shouted, dodging Freakshow's giant foot and rolling into a somersault.

"GHOST ENVY IS MOST COMMON WITH THOSE WHO ROUTINELY ASSOCIATE OR WORK WITH GHOSTS?' Jazz yelled back.

"NO, THE OTHER THING, I THINK IT MAY HELP HERE, SEEING AS I'M KIND OF USELESS WITHOUT MY GHOST POWERS. I THINK GHOST ENVY MAY ACTUALLY HELP HERE!" Danny said, gasping and running around Freakshow's outstretched arm.

"Um, guys, I don't mean to be rude, but I think this is not the _best _time for this conversation!" Sam shouted worriedly, pointing ahead of the roller coaster. A giant pool filled with ominous green-brown water was making bubbling; gurgling noises and a distinct growling sound.

"And what's that noise?" Tucker asked leaning closer to get a good look.

"Sorry," Jack Fenton said. "I had a chimmy-chonga for lunch." He smiled apologetically.

"That's gross dad." Danny and Jazz said together as Danny jumped out of the way again.

Danny ran up to the pool and tried to push it out of the way, it wouldn't budge at all. He still had the strength he had gained from ghost hunting, but it didn't work nearly as well when he was Danny Fenton, and not Danny Phantom.

_I just can't believe that just three days ago, Tucker, Sam and, I were planning the best no Danny Phantom, no ghost fighting vacation. And here I am with no ghost powers and avoiding a 50 foot tall Freakshow. Talk about irony. _Danny thought wearily sighing.

Suddenly, a loud rushing noise was heard from overhead. An air glider was speeding towards Danny, at least 130 miles per hour. He gasped and ducked.

"Valerie!" He yelled in disbelief.

Oooh! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure what I should do in chapter two. Any suggestions? Please Read and review. Peace peoples

PotterPhantom


End file.
